Body Swapped
by Know it all hermione
Summary: Soul mates swap bodies with their soul mate's closest friend on a random day , every year until they meet their soul mate. One morning Harry Potter wakes up in the body of Clary Fray , the best friend of Simon Lewis.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or the Mortal Instruments

Author's Notes: This fanfic was beta read by NicoDiAngeloLover7 and beta/alpha read by noxsoulmate. This one shot was written as part of the Hermione's Nook Rare Pair Soul Mate Fest for the FB group Hermione's Nook. I hope I have written all the characters in this fic in character.

Prompt I was given for this fic: Once a year you swap bodies with your soul mate's closest friend.

I hope everyone enjoys reading this!

* * *

Once a year on any random day, starting at any time after the age of nineteen years old, every person would swap bodies with their soul mate's closest friend. Soul mates were a special thing that everyone in the magical world knew about, even if a person never got to experience it for themselves. This soul mate swap would happen every year for the rest of their lives and would only stop when the soul mates would meet in person, not the bodies but the soul mates themselves. This experience rarely happened to muggles but was a common thing to happen to people who lived within the magical community.

Harry James Potter had never given too much thought about that he might have a soul mate out there somewhere in the world. He had always had more important things to worry himself over, he had never thought that the soul mate body swap could happen to him one day.

One morning, two years after Harry had defeated Voldemort and the wizarding war had ended, a twenty-year-old Harry woke up in a stranger's bed and not only that but as a different person entirely.  
Harry's vision was completely clear when he awoke, which confused him as normally he was blind as a bat without his glasses.

It hadn't occurred to him at first that something might be wrong with him, until he stood up and caught his reflection in the mirror.

Instead of his usual short messy black hair he now had long fiery red hair that strongly reminded him of his mother and instead of his usual green eyes, a pair of hazel eyes now were staring back at him. Harry now appeared to be, to his incredible shock, a beautiful woman who had a slender body but also had some slight muscles on her. She was also covered in rune-like-tattoos.

Panic and confusion were quickly taking a hold of Harry. Mentally he still felt like himself but his body was someone else's.

Harry just stared at his reflection in a thoughtful silence until several moments later Harry stepped away from the mirror.

Soon he remembered about what he had learnt in the past from Hermione about soul mates and that he might have one.

After realizing what he might be experiencing right now, he went to the wardrobe to dress the woman whose body he was in right now in some clothes. He put on a pair of jeans, blushed as he put on a bra and then he put on a black shirt and black lace up boots.

Harry turned to the bedside table and tried to look for a wand, but panic filled him when he found none. It wasn't in the bedside table, nor on it or even on the floor. The woman must be a muggle, Harry quickly realized.

Harry inwardly cursed, he had always felt defenseless without magic.

Next Harry looked for a phone, however when he found one, it had a pin number lock on it and of course he didn't know it.

He needed to phone the person who was using his body and explain the situation to them, ask them to not do anything stupid in his body and warn them of his fame while they looked like him. Afterward they could contact their friends and Harry's possible soul mate and himself could meet in person, maybe even arrange to have a date, if they both were willing.

Harry looked over to the bed and gave a sigh as he saw that there was a blond -haired man lying there, still asleep.

This man was probably this woman's boyfriend or lover, Harry assumed.

Harry felt reluctant in doing this but without magic, he needed help and if this man really was this woman's boyfriend then Harry should explain him the situation to him as well. Harry moved himself onto the bed and prodded the blond on his arm.

The man didn't wake immediately, so Harry did it again, "Um…Wake up please," he muttered.

Harry was surprised to hear a female voice escape his lips. Of course this was to be expected as he was currently in a female body but still it didn't make it any less surprising to Harry to hear.

"Yeah, Clary? What is it?" said the man.

'_So, the woman's name is Clary then, that's good to know,_' Harry thought to himself.

"My name isn't Clary…" Harry said.

The man seemed instantly awake and moving up to a sitting position he looked at Harry, "What?!"

"I sort of woke up in her body, and I think she's in mine…. Um…I'm sorry, I don't mean you or this woman, Clary? Is it? any harm."

The blond man's eyes narrowed with distrust and he glared at Harry, "Who are you? Undo this …. This…Whatever you've done!"

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter and I didn't do this, but I think I do have an idea of how it can be undone…"

"How?!" asked the blonde in a demanding tone.

"Um…Does um…Clary have any best friends?" asked Harry.

"Yes…His name is Simon Lewis"

"Okay…. So…Well…" Harry paused for a moment, wondering how to explain this to the stranger. "I guess he's my…my soul mate and if I am correct in assuming this, then he is in my best friend's body. Clary is in my body and my best friend is in Simon's body. I just have to meet this Simon guy in person when he is in my best friend's body and everyone will return to normal."

The stranger looked confused, so Harry tried to explain further about soul mates, even though the whole soul mate thing seemed just a bit confusing and inconvenient to Harry as well. When Harry was finished the stranger was staring at Harry with an amused expression on his face.

Harry frowned, "What…What is it? What's funny?" he asked in Clary's voice.

The man gave a shake of his head, "Nothing really, but your…your soul mate is Simon Lewis."

"He might be, what's funny about that?"

"Nothing…Nothing, he's just not very …. interesting."

Harry stared at the man. "Maybe you just don't know him very well?" Harry suggested, Clary's voice sounding slightly annoyed as he said it.

"Maybe…" the man said, but still looking amused. "Okay so where does your friend live then?"

"She lives in England," Harry said. "Now do you know the security number for Clary's phone? I'll call Clary and explain the situation to her"

"Yeah, sure"

The man told Harry the pin number and after Harry put it in, he put in his own phone number.

"Hello, am I speaking to a Clary?" Harry said.

There was silence on the other side of the phone call until Harry heard a hesitant , "Yes. Yes, I'm Clary. Please help me, I woke up as someone else."

His eyes widened slightly as he heard his own panic filled voice. "Don't panic, okay. I know it's confusing, I felt confused too when I first woke up as you but I'll explain things to you and we'll fix this soon."

"Okay…."

Harry explained the situation to Clary and was surprised at the woman's reaction when he was finished.

"Aww that sounds so nice, Simon has a soul mate!" said Clary in Harry's voice.

"What?! You're not freaking out?" asked Harry, feeling surprised.

"Well...What is there to freak out about? The two of you are going to meet, everyone will go back to their normal bodies and Simon and you will date and be happy together. So, there is nothing to freak out about."

Harry didn't say anything in response to this.

"Can I call your friend?" Harry heard his voice ask.

"Sure, I guess...my closest friend's name is Hermione Granger," muttered Harry in Clary's voice.

"Great! So, um…bye then!"

Clary hung up before Harry could explain about himself being famous in the wizarding world and about him having magic.

Harry gave a sigh and then started to type some texts to Clary explaining what he was and his fame to her…. Just so she would know what to expect.

"Okay….so since you're not freaking out about this, I assume you know about magic?"

The stranger gave a nod, "Yeah, and name's Jace, Jace Herondale."

Harry briefly shook hands with him.

Jace looked at Harry, "So …. breakfast before we portal you and Simon's body to England?"

Harry looked at Jace, "Portal? That's a warlock thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is"

"Um…. yeah sure then and something to eat sounds great," said Harry.

After Jace got dressed, they went to grab something to eat before meeting with Jace's friends.

XXXX

After Clary ended the phone call with the man who had body-swapped with her, she smiled and called Simon's phone number.

"Hello, um is this a Hermione Granger?" asked Clary.

"Yes, that's right and you're in the body of my best friend Harry, right?" Clary heard Simon's voice say.

"Right! My name is Clary, and apparently, my best friend Simon is Harry's soul mate," said Clary.

"Has anything been explained to you about what Harry and I are?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. You are a wizard and a witch, so you have magic, right? Don't worry, I already know about magic, I know some warlocks and they can perform magic as well."

"Oh good , that makes things easier then! Now do you think you can get Harry's body ready for a date with your friend? You know um…. hair and clothes and everything else," Hermione asked.

"Yes. And can you get Simon's body ready?"

"Yes, I can."

"Hermione?" Clary said. "There's also um something else…. I'll let Simon tell Harry himself but since you are in Simon's body you should know now."

"Yes…. What is it?"

"Simon…Simon is a vampire. He is a special type of vampire that can be out in the sunlight but while you are in his body you may have to drink blood if you get hungry. I think he keeps some in the fridge"

"Okay…." Hermione said, Simon's voice coming out a bit nervous sounding.

"Is Harry an accepting type of person? Because Simon is a really great guy," said Clary.

"Don't worry, Clary…Harry's the most accepting person I have ever met," said Hermione.

"Great…Good…That's good to know."

Hermione and Clary continued to talk to each other about their friends for a bit more until Clary ended the conversation, intending to call Simon.

She looked through the contacts on Harry's phone and when she found Hermione's name and number, called up Simon.

"Hello Simon? It's me, Clary"

"Clary?! Thank god it's you, help me! I woke up as a woman!"

"And I woke up as a man, but don't worry. This won't last long and we'll be able to return everyone to their own bodies pretty soon. We just need to get you and the man whose body I am in to meet..."

Clary fell silent for a moment before adding, "You're um…sort of soul mates"

"Soul ...Soul mates!" Simon said and confusion could be heard in Hermione's voice.

"Yes…"

Clary quickly explained the whole soul mate situation to Simon.

"Okay…Okay so I just meet him? Whoever my soul mate is? Then everything will go back to normal?"

"Yes, Simon, his name is Harry."

"Um...Great then! Great," said Simon.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, Clary. Just this is kind of weird, that's all."

"I know, but everything will be fine."

"I know, Clary, and that I have a soul mate does sound sort of nice. What…What is he like?"

Clary smiled and told Simon a bit about Harry of what she knew about the man – even though that wasn't much just yet.

XXXX

After Simon and Clary ended their conversation, Simon sat upon Hermione's bed, feeling nervous and sort of relieved that Hermione's boyfriend had already left for work.

Simon wasn't sure what to feel about what he was experiencing, but mostly, he felt nervous about it all. Nervous because he was in the body of another person, nervous because he had a possible soul mate who not only was a guy and a magic user but also because he would be meeting him sometime soon. He felt nervous because even though he had never believed in the existence of soul mates he was hoping that his soul mate would like him.

The existence of soul mate had always been something from the stuff of fairy tales and if he had never been dragged into the world of Shadow Hunters and had never become a vampire, he probably would be freaking out even more than he already was.

From what Clary had described in Harry's voice, his soul mate sounded like he was attractive. He found himself actually looking forward to seeing the other man for himself. It wasn't just looks that Simon found himself looking forward to either but the little amount of what he had been told by Clary. Harry sounded like a pretty decent guy.

Suddenly Simon heard a noise coming from Hermione's phone and he picked it up to see that he or rather Hermione had received a text.

The text had a photo attached to it, a selfie that Clary had taken of Harry.

_This is what Harry looks like._ Simon read before looking at the picture.

"Um…Wow...Harry looks good," muttered Simon to himself in Hermione's voice.

Simon saw from the selfie that Harry had short messy black hair, green eyes behind a pair of round black glasses, and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Harry was also thin and looked to be of average height.

Simon smiled as his stared at the picture, and hoped to himself that Harry would like him too.

Soon Simon received another text, this time from Harry himself.

There was still a smile on Simon's face as he read the text that his soul mate had sent him.

_Hello Simon, I know this soul mate body-swap thing is a strange and inconvenient experience but I'm looking forward to meeting you. The 4 of us will meet up soon so we can all return to our own bodies. And I also want to say that just because we are soul mates it doesn't automatically mean that we have to be together. If you don't want to date me that's fine and we can just go on with our lives as if this never happened._

_Your soul mate, Harry Potter_

_P.S. Don't worry about your friend, her body is completely safe._

Simon was then grinning as he sent a reply that read:

_Hi Harry! This is pretty weird, isn't it? Looking forward to meeting you too! Where will we meet? Anywhere will be fine with me, as long as it's not dangerous. How does a restaurant sound or a café? And as for not wanting to date you after we meet, I actually think I will want to try for at least one date._

_Your soulmate, Simon Lewis_

_P.S. Your friend is safe too and I hope none of Clary's friends have given you any trouble._

After Simon sent his reply to Harry, he started to get ready to go out for their meeting.

Soon, he received another text from Harry.

_Hi Simon! A restaurant maybe? There's a good one not far from where my apartment is, you and Clary can meet the rest of us there if you want. When we arrive in London, we'll let you know. You are my soul mate so I want to give a relationship with you a chance as well. Clary's friends haven't given me trouble, don't worry._

_Your soul mate, Harry Potter._

After reading the text Simon continued to get ready, feeling nervous that he would be meeting with his soul mate very soon.

XXXXX

Harry gave a sigh as he stood with Jace Herondale in Magnus Bane's New York apartment, the warlock Magnus had agreed to help them once Harry had explained the situation.

Magnus was going to open up a portal to London for Hermione and Harry separately, something that Hermione had insisted on.

"Now Harry, when you walk through the portal you will need to think of the place you want to go to," explained Magnus.

Harry gave a nod. "So..uh it's like apparation then? If I don't know where I want to go it will go wrong somehow?"

Magnus gave a nod, "Yes! Exactly! Now your friend will join you soon, she's still getting Simon ready for you."

Harry gave a sigh, though he couldn't help but blush a little. "Okay…um thank you," he said.

"Don't worry, everything will go just fine," said Magnus.

"Yeah," muttered Harry to himself and then gave a glance back to Jace. "Um…Thanks for your help and thanks for not freaking out too much. It was nice to um…meet you."

"Sure, uh…Good luck," replied Jace.

Harry gave another nod before Magnus opened up the portal and Harry walked through it.

After he arrived in London, he texted Clary and Simon to let them know and to sent the address of a restaurant.

Once he got there himself, he waited outside for the others to arrive.

Harry waited for fifteen minutes, feeling impatient and nervous as he did so, until he saw himself walk towards him.

He looked at his own body for a moment - he actually looked sort of good - but it didn't take away from the nervous feelings and he also thought that it felt weird to look at himself while he was someone else. Which was why he soon averted his gaze until Clary was right in front of him.

"Harry, it's good to meet you," she said, and held up a hand for Harry to shake. If looking at himself had already felt weird, shaking his own hand was even weirder. Still, Harry did so and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Clary. I'm sorry about this. I know this is pretty weird."

"It's okay. Besides, I think I'm actually used to weird stuff happening around me now. Where's Simon's body? Has Hermione gone through the portal yet?" Clary asked.

"She…I mean he…um…Hermione should get here soon, she insisted we arrive separately."

Clary smiled at Harry, "Good. Simon should arrive soon as well," she said.

Harry was still smiling but he was also sure it did nothing to hide his nervousness. "Um...Good, then we should all be in our own bodies pretty soon. I mean no offense, you're very pretty, Clary, but it feels really weird to be you."

"I'm not offended, don't worry. It feels weird to be in your body as well," Clary said with a smile.

Harry and Clary fell into easy conversation after that, but it wasn't long before Hermione and Simon arrived.

When Harry saw Simon, he couldn't help but blush. To Harry, the other man was quite attractive.

Simon was close to the same height as him, though just a bit taller. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Harry turned his gaze then to Simon himself, who was staring at Harry's body with a sort of admiring look of awe in Hermione's eyes.

Harry was the one to make the first move. He stepped forward to Simon – the real one in Hermione's body - so he was standing right in front of him, causing Simon to turn his attention on Harry.

The moment their eyes met was the moment it happened. One second, Simon and Harry were staring at each other and the next moment, the four of them were all in their own bodies again.

Simon and Harry were now standing beside each other and staring at their friends who were standing in front of the other.

Harry felt a wave of relief wash through his insides, glad to be in his own body again. Scars, messy hair, bad eyesight, and all.

Harry turned his attention back to Simon, and he smiled at the other man.

"So..uh…it's wonder…wonderful to meet you in person, Simon," said Harry, blushing lightly.

Simon grinned at Harry. "Yeah…it's…It's great to meet you too, Harry!"

"Do you…Do you still want to go on a date with me?"

Simon nodded, "Yes! Hell yes, of course I do!"

Harry smiled, "Great!" he said.

Simon grinned and together they went inside of the restaurant and to their first date that would hopefully be the first of many.

XXXXX

"So Harry before we go any further, there's something about me you kinda need to know," said Simon.

They had just ordered their meals and drinks and were now alone together again.

"You see, I'm er sort of a…a vampire. I'm a vampire that can go out in the sunlight but I'm still a vampire," confessed Simon in a quiet tone.

A look of surprise appeared on Harry's face but then he smiled, looking reassuring. "Yeah, so?"

"So….I just thought that since you're my soul mate and since you want to try dating me, you deserve to know," said Simon.

Harry kept smiling at Simon. "That's good of you, Simon, but I don't care what you are. From what Clary has told me, you seem like a great guy. So uh…. you being a vampire doesn't really matter to me."

But then, Harry's smile seemed to falter into a frown. "Um…there's something you should know about me as well. Um…"

He lowered his voice, but of course Simon could hear him quite clearly.

"I'm a wizard," said Harry. "I can do magic and I went to a school where I learned all about it."

"Wow! That's amazing, Harry. So, you're like a warlock then?"

Harry stared at Simon. "Sort of but witches and wizards aren't immortal and our magic is very different to magic that warlocks can use. Is that okay with you, Simon? Me being a wizard?"

Simon nodded, "Yeah, of course it is!"

Harry smiled, relief showing in his eyes.

While they waited for their orders to arrive, the two soul mates started to get to know each other even further, talking about their different lives and favourite things and about their pasts.

After the restaurant, they went to Harry's apartment, where Clary was waiting for them. They continued to talk and to grow closer to each other.

After the first date, Simon and Harry were officially dating and kept growing closer to each other. Simon introduced Harry to movies, tv shows, video games, music, and other Mundane things. Harry would tell Simon about the wizarding world, his fame and how he had defeated the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort.

It didn't take long for the pair to fall in love with each other, and though the body-swap experience had been one of inconvenience and had been weird, they were glad that it had happened.


End file.
